plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Punk Zombie
(pulls off his head, killing him instantly) (Plant Food) (cannot be pushed) (when hiding) |jam = Punk |first seen = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 2 |flavor text = Punk Zombie's piercings represent his individuality and his belief in personal freedom, or maybe just that he fell face-first into a sewing machine. }} Punk Zombie is the fifth zombie encountered in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. If he encounters a plant during his punk jam, he will kick it back to the nearest empty tile to the left, or when no empty tiles are available, off the lawn. He can be killed instantly by Magnet-shroom, which attracts his head. Audio Description Punk Zombie has a large thick pink mohawk with a blue streak filling in a quarter near the back. A large piercing is somehow attached to the top of the mohawk. His piercings are placed on one where his ear should be (left) and another on the right side of his forehead. He has one clipped through his nostrils, quite like a bull, and one more on the right side of his lower lip. Next to that is a silver ball on his chin. He wears a plain red shirt covered by a black leather coat with what appears to be an imprint of a skull on the back. On his shoulder(s) is three spikes and under, on the rest of the sleeves are three bolts spread down evenly. He wears a black collar with the same bolts and resembles the collar of the Zombot from the first game. At the end of the coat is what appears to be a giant silver paperclip. The pants he wears are marone with an orange gridding. His boots are black with the front portion metal with four large silver spikes at the tips. He also has pair of motorbike gloves. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Hungry Moshes plants back a space when his jam is playing. Weakness: Magnet Shrooms pull off his head Punk Zombie's piercings represent his individuality and his belief in personal freedom, or maybe just that he fell face-first into a sewing machine. Overview Punk Zombie absorbs 12 normal damage shots and his appearance changes upon absorbing 6 normal damage shots before dying at 12 normal damage shots. Appearances Neon Mixtape Tour: Days 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32 and Greatest Hits Modern Day: Day 9 Strategies Like all other special-ability zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour, Punk Zombie is only a problem during his jam. Combining the increased speed of zombies and incoming Neon Bucketheads or Hair Metal Gargantuars protecting him, Punk Zombie can destroy defenses with ease. An easy way to defeat him is to use Magnet-shroom to take his head and kill him instantly. This action requires a relatively small recharge time for Magnet-shroom compared to other metallic objects. However, when these zombies come in large hordes, multiple Magnet-shrooms or the usage of Plant Food may be needed. Plants such as Spikerock and Celery Stalker can help to defeat it as well, as he can not push Spikerocks or Celery Stalker (when hiding). Laser Bean and Fume-shroom are useful for killing multiple Punk Zombies, as well as MC Zom-Bs. It is not recommended to use Laser Bean and Fume-shroom when a Glitter Zombie is nearby though. Guacodile is useful against this zombie, given that it pushes Guacodile it will start to rush and heavily damage all the zombies in the row. Infi-nut's force field is very useful to stop several Punk Zombies as they kick the force field instead of the actual plant behind it. However, this ability should not be used in situations where Glitter Zombie and MC Zom-B will instantly destroy it or where Hair Metal Gargantuars will weaken the force field. Gallery NMTTrailer Punk.png|Punk Zombie in the trailer Almanac eighties punk.png|Almanac entry part 1 Almanac eighties punk 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Minizpkt punk.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESPUNKGROUP 768 00 PTX.png|Punk Zombie's sprites and assets Official HD Punk Zombie.png|HD Punk Zombie Punkrockin.gif|Punk Zombie kicking Defeated Punk Zombie.jpg|Dead Punk Zombie Magnet vs Punk Zombie.jpg|Magnet-shroom can take Punk Zombie's head, defeating him instantly. 3ePHQ8rdibE.jpg|Punk Zombie in a Neon Mixtape Tour poster Headlessdance2.jpg|A headless Punk Zombie dancing (glitch) Head Banger2.png|Punk Zombie in Head Banger achievement Trivia *Punk Zombie will kick Infi-nut's force field instead of eating it, if the punk jam is playing. *His head is absorbed by Magnet-shroom for much less time than other metallic objects. *His head cannot be shot to zombies with Magnet-shroom's Plant Food ability. *The collar Punk Zombie wears bears a resemblance to the collar on Nintendo's Bowser. *This is the second zombie whose head can be pulled by Magnet-shroom, with the first being the Treasure Yeti. **Punk Zombie and the Treasure Yeti are the only zombies that can be killed while being protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow (Magnet-shroom takes away its head). *Punk Zombie cannot push low plants, such as Spikeweed, and underground plants. *While kicking, Punk Zombie does not eat hypnotized zombies. *Punk Zombie, along with MC Zom-B, are the only zombies that have two attacks, other than the Zombots and Gargantuars. *While being brought back to the last column by Thyme Warp, Magnet-shroom can still take away Punk Zombie's head. This will result in a headless Punk Zombie with full health (due to Thyme Warp's healing) which acts like a normal Punk Zombie, but immune to Magnet-shrooms. *According his Almanac entry, it could possibly explain how Punk Zombie died. *His Almanac entry also references the Punk subculture's belief in individual freedom. *If one looks closely, the skull on his coat appears to have eyes shut, or a sign of death. *When moshing plants, the foot that is in kicking motion grows briefly and slightly—quite like Yoshi when he kicks in the Super Smash Bros. games. *Punk Zombie groans when it dies, similar to what Gargantuar does in the original game. *His head, unlike other metallic objects, goes around the Magnet-shroom and disappears instead of getting attracted to the center of the plant and shrinking until it disappears. **It could be because the head is not fully metallic unlike buckets or other metallic items to shrink. *He can kick Grave Buster. When this happens, the Grave Buster will move to a new tile and bust nothing. **Though, this can only apply in Modern Day - Day 9. *In Modern Day, Punk Zombie appears to dance slower. This is because of a lack of punk jam in Modern Day, which doubles the zombies' speed. Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombies that move plants